


Marks and Memories

by Flightglow32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightglow32/pseuds/Flightglow32
Summary: Katie is finally in a position to achieve the job she's wanted for so long except someone else wants it too.





	Marks and Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2018Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2018Round1) collection. 



For eight years since the war, Katie had carefully worked her way up the Ministry. Taking every position that could help her make good contacts, schmoozing with anyone who could help her advance. 

 

It was the promotion she had worked so hard for. Finally available after years of waiting, Head of the British and Irish Quidditch league, and that jock was going to steal it from her. 

 

Marcus Flint announced his intentions of joining the Ministry in a top position, while holding the Quidditch World Cup that he had just won for England. He had money, familial connections, and the Wizarding public loved him as their hero of the World Cup. 

 

Not that she didn't have connections of her own. Whenever she encountered foreign wizards and witches the same question always came out of their mouths, “Did she know Harry Potter and his friends?” 

 

Those were the connections that had benefited her most at the ministry. Her old Quidditch team would get together once a month to toss around a Quaffle then go down the pub for a few drinks. She met weekly with Hermione, every Friday night they went for drinks. It started as a work thing. With Katie in sports and Hermione in international relations they had a lot of crossover. Now though, Hermione was one of her closest friends. Through her, Katie had managed something even the Minister for Magic struggled to do, get Harry to attend a public function. 

 

Getting to her feet, she began pacing in the corridor. She had done everything she possibly could in her interview with Mr Parkinson. Marcus was in with him now, she had been told to wait. 

 

Mr Parkinson was always very careful. Their department had the highest Pureblood ratio of any department. She tried not to let it bother her. She tried really hard not to slip into house prejudice either. Marcus was popular. He had connections with these people, they were all tied by family or house alligence. He was a Quidditch hero. Witch Weekly had just named him the most eligible bachelor in Britain. The faded scar on his arm seemed not to matter to anyone anymore. Sometimes she suspected Mr Parkinson had one too. 

 

The boom of male laughter reached her as the silencing charms were removed. They stopped when they opened the door, seeing her stood in the corridor waiting. 

 

“There are a few matters we need to discuss before coming to our final decision, if you both could wait in the office across the way, we’ll try to be as quick as we can,” Mr Parkinson said, ushering them into the room, closing the door behind them. 

 

Katie hated being alone with him. Sometimes he made it hard for her to remember why she hated him. Puberty was not kind to him, his twenties had been. Years of professional Quidditch training had stripped him of any excess fat leaving behind prominent cheekbones and a sharp jawline. 

 

Everytime he spoke it was like they were playing some game of cat and mouse. Was he teasing her or flirting with her? She found it almost impossible to tell. Her friends weren’t much help. Real friends shouldn’t be giggling over magazine articles about him when he was about to take her promotion from her. 

 

“Did you see the latest Witch Weekly?” Marcus asked her, smirking at her in that special way all Slytherin’s seemed to be able to do. She wondered if they were given lessons in the dungeon. 

 

“Maybe,” Katie replied shrugging. She wasn’t telling him she had a copy. The magazine had dedicated several pages to a photoshoot of him with only a carefully positioned broom or a Quaffle to cover him. She told herself she only got it to see the faded mark on his arm. She couldn’t examine it in person. She always wondered why it had never faded away completely. No one else seemed concerned that the marks lingered. 

 

He laughed at her. The bastard actually laughed. 

 

“It’s okay, I know you don’t want to admit you’re attracted to me. I suppose this will be the last time we can have this conversation. The ministry frowns on relations between a superior and their subordinates. This is the last chance we have to resolve this… sexual tension that has been lingering between us,” Marcus said leaning in caging her against the door. 

 

It was Katie’s turn to laugh. 

 

“Sexual tension? Really?”

 

“It’s not that funny, I’ve seen you watching me.” Marcus grinned down at her. 

 

“Not because I’m attracted to you, you idiot. I was worried you were going to do something underhand to take this job from me. But then…”

 

“Yes? What did you find out?”

 

“You… you meet with a lot of other ex-Death Eaters. Do you know why the marks never fully faded? It seems strange…” 

 

Marcus sighed heavily. 

 

“So nosy,” he said gently stroking a finger down her nose. “Why couldn’t you have just wanted fuck me like all the rest of the women here? No, you had to be suspicious. Right now, we could have been fucking against this door. I would have made you moan, I would have made your toes curl, I could have given you the shag of your life. But you just had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

 

Katie stood frozen against the door. His crude words making her abdomen tighten and her body heat. The cold stare in his eyes, however, made a chill run down her spine. She was vaguely aware of the way he had pressed his body against hers. He had her pinned, helpless. She could feel her wand against her back, she had been careless, leaving it in her back pocket. 

 

Words failed her. She tried to focus on his words as his leg parted her thighs, his hard body pressing against her. She hated that she didn’t mind it. He was aroused, she could feel the evidence of that pressed against her. 

 

“The job was never going to be yours. These interviews were just for show. Surely you realised that with the connections I have, I would be the obvious choice. Now I just have to decide what to do with you. A little too interested in things you shouldn’t be.” He thrust against her a little more. “Hmm did you know that sexual arousal reduces mental defences? I can feel how hot you are for me. One day I’ll take advantage of that, but unfortunately, it won’t be today. I have a job to do. A threat to neutralize. There’s only one thing for it. The Dark Lord would be very angry indeed if he found out how much you knew…”

 

“The Dark…  _ him.  _ He’s…” 

 

“Back? Hardly. Do you really think the greatest wizard to ever live could be destroyed so easily. Convenient though, the way the wizarding public believes he’s gone.” Marcus smirked at her as the chill engulfed her body. 

 

“Why are you telling me this?” she knew. She knew what was coming. 

 

“I wanted to see your face. I wanted to see the moment you knew that you had never won. Besides, it’s not like you’re going to remember this anyway.” 

 

Katie looked down at his wand in his hand. She wished she was using that phrase as a euphemism. Sex would have been better. There was nothing she could do. 

 

He had won. She had lost. 

 

The job, her dignity, and now her memories. She briefly wondered what he would take from her? Would she miss it? Would she realise some memories were lost to her? 

 

Katie tried one more time to shift her weight a little, to give herself a chance to reach the wooden stick pressed between her back and the door. It was no use. There wouldn’t be a chance to learn from this either. She wouldn’t remember being caught like this. 

 

She met his eyes as he pressed his wand to her temple. 

 

“Obliviate,” Marcus whispered slowly. Katie felt the wisp of memories leave her, closing her eyes as her mind tried to fight the curse. 

 

At least he didn’t know about her diary. 

 


End file.
